


Snore

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, Spander if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lack of sleep wasn't an excuse, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snore

Anya snored. Willow snored. Buffy snored. Hell, even Dawn snored. When all the girls were sleeping the same house, Xander was fairly certain they registered some sort of score on the richter scale. He was pretty sure if it had ever gotten that far, that even Natalie French, his praying mantis substitute teacher sophomore year, probably snored after she devoured her mate. 

He shuddered. Was it just his bad luck to be surrounded by snoring, beautiful women? DId Tara snore? Could Willow even tell over her own, powerful, witchy nasal blasts? God, he was going insane, and would, he was sure, murder someone on the site if he couldn’t get some damn sleep. 

Wait a minute. Snoring required breathing. Who did he know that didn’t breathe?

Twenty minutes and a very slow car ride later, Xander was pushing into Spike’s crypt. “Hey, bleached wonder, you here?”

The upstairs chamber was empty, but Xander knew this crypt’s secret after this many years, and he yanked up the cover to the underground chamber where Spike usually slept and made his way carefully down the ladder. Sure enough, there was a tell tale body-shaped lump under the sheet. Thankfully, blessedly, not snoring, or moving. 

“Spike, I will give you anything you want if you just let me sleep here,” Xander slurred out, already shucking his jeans and slip on shoes. He got tangled in his t-shirt for a minute, but then cool, curious fingers were there to help him and he sighed in relief as he was stripped and led to the bed and finally horizontal in the quiet of the room. 

“Ssh, pet. We’ll talk about my price and how much I’m going to take advantage of this tomorrow.” Those same fingers trailed down his spine and Xander was almost too tired to shiver, but not quite. He had no idea where the fingers went after they hit the base of his spine, because he too, was snoring peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
